<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview with the Chicago Firefighters by w1ll20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787925">Interview with the Chicago Firefighters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ll20/pseuds/w1ll20'>w1ll20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ll20/pseuds/w1ll20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some excerpts from an interview with the Chicago Firefighters, following the decree made after Season 3. Articles of interest: the Firefighters' lackluster performance this season, peanuts, Chicago, some fresh new faces, some old ones, and some newly refurnished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview with the Chicago Firefighters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/04TanLavender04/gifts">04TanLavender04</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>
    <em>To what do you attribute your low placement in Season 3?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh, you know... the Good League really beefed up after Season 2. We had some great competition! And the Plague... well, most of us are ambivalent to peanuts at best."</p>
  <p> - Wesley Poole</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We would've done better if Suzanne hadn't nabbed Baby's goddamn peanut. Mi really needed that boost- and Declan's allergic to the fuckin' things! That boy's got a lot o' work to do to earn back the team's trust; s'all I'm sayin."</p>
  <p>- Isaac Johnson</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"SUZANNE WILL ATONE. BUT THE REST OF US ARE NOT FREE OF FAULT OURSELVES. ONLY THROUGH VIGOUR, GRIT, AND JUSTICE WILL WE PREVAIL"</p>
  <p>- Justice Spoon</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Everyone tried their hardest, and that's what counts!"</p>
  <p>- Swamuel Mora</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>The Firefighters have undergone some significant changes between seasons. How do you feel about that?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, it was a shame that the vulture snatched up Atlas when it was dropping of Trololol. Don't get me wrong- Axel seems like a good guy, and that gun arm of his seems like it'll come in handy, I guess, but... we don't know him. Not like we know Atlas... She made playing this wretched splort a lot more bearable, you know? I'm gonna miss her."</p>
  <p>- Rivers Rosa</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, it turns out a combination of a massive vulture, a demon t' share one's soul with, an' some good old-fashioned trainin' really work wonders for a Blaseball team! We've got an excitin' season waitin' for us!"</p>
  <p>- Lou Roseheart</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Beehhhh. Wadweeaaha... dah! Mhhuhvvvv."</p>
  <p>- Baby Urlacher</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The demon is... in my soul, now. There is nothing to be done about that. But, I could have been less fortunate. Mason, Butt, and Tosser were in the same Team Building group. The rest of the groups seemed unaffected by the exercise- I was mostly just becoming accustomed to fighting for control of my faculties, which has become the new normal. But those three... they have not been the same since."</p>
  <p>- Caleb Alvarado</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>What happened to Paula Mason, Edric Tosser, and Joshua Butt?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's fine. Don't worry about it."</p>
  <p>- Edric Tosser</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I feel... calmer, now. I'm capable of much more than I was, but for the sake of everyone around me, I'm keeping that in check. Holding myself back. For the time being, at least."</p>
  <p>- Joshua Butt</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"...</p>
  <p>I used to be just like you. I used to do interviews, commentate, report. I thought I was safe as houses, bringing Blaseball to the wide world outside Chicago - from a safe distance. But I was wrong. When the time came, and I knew I had to act - it was during an interview, just like this one. You never know what's gonna happen to ya. Your whole life can change at a moment's notice. Any proximity to others is enough to do it. It could happen to you. At any moment at all. Are you sure you're prepared? I thought I was, but look at me now - changed near beyond recognition.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>I sure hope you know what you're doing, for your sake."</p>
  <p>- Paula Mason</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>